Just One Day More
by green-gremlin
Summary: RL/OC. She lost her family to a werewolf, how could she ever love one? Sometimes things aren't as clear as they seem. Sometimes they are so clear that you can't see the truth! M for later chapters.
1. Once Upon a Time

_**FYI: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think I'd be posting on here. **_

**--**

Pushing your hair out of your eyes, you approached the familiar red train, a happy smile on your face. This was the first year you could board it and say goodbye to your Guardians until Christmas. You had been coming here on the 1st Sunday of September ever since you were 6, watching your beloved guardians children slowly drifting off to school, and every year you had begged them to let you go to. Now you could. You were finally 11, and able to follow in your adoptive brothers footsteps and go to Hogwarts.

Kissing your adoptive parent's goodbye, you happily jumped onto the train, grinning widely as you weaved through the masses of older students talking to their friends. Finally you came across an empty carriage, and happily strolled in, almost bouncing in excitement. Throwing your backpack down on one of the seats you pulled down the window, hoping to see your family one more time before the train set off. The station was slowly emptying, and you managed to make out your adoptive mother, Lynne, along with her eldest son, Alexander, slowly walking away from the train. A strange sort of sadness hit you as you watched them vanish within the crowds. You had always been excited about seeing Hogwarts and starting your magical education, you hadn't even thought about how you might feel leaving the only family you had know since you were a little over 5. But within seconds they were gone from sight, and you were left to enjoy your first journey to Hogwarts. Falling into the seat beside the window, next to your backpack, you tried to relax and not feel to upset by leaving your family.

"Hello?" said a soft, timid voice from the corridor. Turning you saw three young girls, all your age, looking far more nervous than you felt.

"Hi" you greeted brightly, giving them your warmest smile, "Want to sit with me?". The lead girl seemed to relax at this, stepping into the carriage with a smile.

"Are you a first year to?" she asked, sitting opposite you and regarding you carefully. The other two girls followed her lead, all sitting opposite you, still seeming very nervous.

"Sure am" you chirped happily, "Katana (Kah-Tah-na) Maxwell the name, been looking forward for today for years". The brave girl and one of the shier girls giggled at this.

"I'm Judith Owen, but everyone calls me Joules" the brave girl greeted offering you her hand. Shaking it happily, you smiled over at the other two girls.

"I'm Elizabeth" mumbled the braver of the two shy girls, "Elizabeth Harcourt, and this is my cousin Amelia Makepeace". Smiling happily, you shook the hand of first Elizabeth, and then the reluctant Amelia.

"Now I know your names, you are now officially my friends!" you declared happily as you leant back in your seat again, "I hope we're all in the same house".

"Oh me to" agreed Joules with a grin, "Apart from these two, who I've known forever, you're the first nice witch my age I've ever met"

"Aw thanks" you laughed back, "Dito, apart from the knowing Beth and Lia bit".

"It's Amelia" whispered a soft voice which you suddenly realized had come from Amelia.

"Lia sounds nice" Beth told her cousin softly, "And you said you'd like a nickname". Amelia just gazed at her, almost begging her with her eyes not to call her it. "I'm not complaining about being called Beth" she continued kindly, "And Lia is so much more feminine than Lee".

"So what should we call you Katana?" Joules asked, seeming to have decided that Lia's nickname was now fixed.

"Kat of course" you laughed, "Or Anna if you'd prefer".

"Kat it is" Joules laughed, "Or at least for the moment. If everyone else calls you Anna, then I'm totally calling you that". This time all of you laughed, Lia finally seeming to relax. Suddenly the door flew open with a bang, causing you all to jump, and stare at the once more open door.

"Bloody stupid boys, bloody stupid door" muttered the young girl who had just thrown the door open. You found yourself grinning as you listened to her words. Looking up she noticed you all looking at her. "Sorry about that" she said, trying to smile at you all, but still looking a bit annoyed, "It's been one of those days".

"Oh I know those days" you joked, "But did mister door deserve to be punished?" Joules snorted at this, grinning along with you.

"Well it is male" the new girl shot back, before laughing loudly. She threw herself down in one of the chairs on your side, still laughing. "Sorry again" she finally said, "There are going to be some real morons in our year. You are all first years, right?". There was a smattering of affirmative answers and she grinned. "Good me to" she sighed, "I'm Ellie Smith, Well Ellen, but don't call me that".

"Katana Maxwell" you laughed, "We're still debating if I should be called Kat or Anna though". Ellie grinned at you, taking in your appearance.

"You're defiantly a Kat" she finally declared, her eyes settling on the choker around your neck, "You should be called Kitten".

"Bad pun" you shot back, "just don't call me Tabby. I was called that at Primary and I can not stand it".

"Sure think Tabby" Ellie laughed, sticking out your tongue, "And who else do I get to call my friend?"

"I'm Judith Owen, or Joules," Joules introduced, smiling at Ellie, "And these are Elizabeth Harcourt and Amelia Makepeace. Or as we've just Christened them, Beth and Lia".

"Nice to meet you all" Ellie giggled, "So are you all like proper witches? Like from magical families? I'm not. Never even knew Magic was real until I got my letter, mum and dad still aren't sure!"

"I'm Pure blood" Judith told her with a grin, "and these two are half. What about you Kat?"

"I'm pure" you informed them, smiling warmly, "But not from an old pure blood family, my father was muggle born". You pulled a weird face at this, causing all four girls to laugh.

"So you shall be now known as a Demi-pure blood" Joules suddenly declared loudly, sticking her hand up in the air in a dramatic gesture. You all just laughed loudly, joking with each other, and instantly getting along.

"What a mix we are" you laughed, "Oh what larks we'll have, Hey Pip!"

"Whose Pip?" Joules asked a bit confused.

"It's just a saying" you replied, trying not to feel annoyed that no one knew it, "My brothers and me are always saying it to each other".

This instantly started a conversation about your family, which slowly turned into general getting to know each other better. Within an hour, all four of you were talking openly, and there was no trace of shyness. Ellie and Beth seemed to have become very close over the time, whilst Joules stuck with Lia. You were all friends, but you couldn't help but wish that you could have a best, best friend, which the other four seemed to have already found. By the time you had reached Hogwarts it was a firm thing, no matter what houses you all ended up in, you'd remain friends and support each other.

--

You were all huddled together, waiting to be summoned into the Great Hall so you could be sorted. Several of the other first years seemed a bit confused by what to do. They all looked like they'd like to huddle closer to the new groups of friends, but were to nervous to actually do so. There were of course many groups of two or three of people who had met on the trains and were sticking with each other. Looking around the entrance hall, you noticed a pair of dark haired boys sniggering and whispering to each other, and behind them a pale boy standing nervously beside a very scared looking red haired girl. As she caught your eye, you smiled warmly at her, silently inviting her forward, but before she could move the strict witch returned, ushering you all into the Great Hall, where hundreds of eyes watched you. Rolling your shoulders back slightly, you tried to walk up between the tables confidently, feeling Lia trembling beside you.

"Kat?" she whispered softly, holding onto your hand and glancing round nervously, "Will you still like me if I'm not in the same house as you?"

"Of course" you replied quietly, sending her a reassuring smile, "I've already promised, no matter what house any of us are in, I'm still going to be all of your friends!""Even if I'm in Slytherin?" she murmured so quietly you almost missed it, "My Mothers parent's both were".

"Even Slytherin" you laughed as you came to a stop at the front and found yourself staring at a old hat which you knew from your adoptive brothers was going to sort you. Suddenly you felt someone step beside you, and looking out of the corner of your eyes you realized it was the nervous red haired girl. Before you could whisper a greeting to her, a seam in the hat open and it began to sing:

"I'm the Hat that Reads your mind, dears,  
And there's nothing You can hide;  
I will put you In a place that  
Seven years you Must abide.

I am skilled in The detection  
Of that crucial Inner trait  
Which determines My selection,  
Making Character your Fate

See the Gryffindor whose roaring  
Opens wide that Fearsome face;  
But the Slytherin keeps venom  
In a much less Obvious place.

And the Hufflepuff so tender,  
Never predator but prey;  
Whilst the Ravenclaw soars highest,  
Asking 'Why?' far From the fray.

And as wartime Follows peacetime,  
All our conflicts must be dismissed;  
But in learning, And in yearning,  
House distinctions Will persist.

So the Lions Cram for Glory,  
Whilst the Eagles Learn for joy.  
For the Badgers, Study's duty,  
For the Serpents, It's a ploy.

Know that Gryffindors in love are  
Not a force to Be ignored;  
That the Ravenclaws are guarded,  
Consequently, They're adored.

And the Hufflepuffs' affections  
Are most steady And serene;  
But in Slytherins Obsession  
And Indifference Find no mean.

If Determinism galls you,  
Understand this Is your choice.  
I am spelled to Sort you truly,  
So you might as Well rejoice.

Yes whichever House you go to,  
You were meant to,So Rejoice."

There was an explosion of applause as the song finished, and you clapped along quietly, thinking over the verse in which the hat had mentioned war. You're guardians hadn't told you anything about war, from what they said it always sounded like you lived in a time of peace.

"What does it mean war?" whispered the red haired girl, meeting your eyes and smiling worriedly.

"No idea" you responded, before turning back to the strict witch which was now stood in front of the hat.

"When I call your name, you will take a seat and put the hat on" she instructed, seemingly looking through all of you, "Atwood, Terry".

With that the sorting began. Terry Atwood became a Ravenclaw, then Sirius Black, one of the dark haired boys you had noticed earlier, was made a Gryffindor. Listening intently you waited to find out the red hair girls name, hoping you would get a chance to talk to her properly during the feast.

"Evans, Lily" was yelled, and then the red haired girl was sitting on the stool and placing the hat on her head. She looked so small under everyones gaze, but almost as soon as she had put the hat on it was shouting out Gryffindor. Three more people followed Lily, and then it was Beth's turn to be sorted. It took over a minute before she to was place in Gryffindor. As she sat down, beside Lily and opposite Sirius, she shot you a thumbs up. The next person to be sent to Gryffindor was the pale boy who had been stood behind Sirius and his friend out in the entrance hall. Two boys followed him, both being put into Slytherin, and looking very pleased by this. Then Amelia was called up. She was visually shaking as she sat on the stool, dropping the hat on her head and vanishing beneath the black material. Silently you began counting, catching Joules eye as you did and seeing how nervous she now looked. You wondered if it was due to Lia or the face she would soon be facing sorting. 32 seconds later the split in the hat opened, placing Lia in Hufflepuff. Grinning happily at her, you watched her slowly walk over to the cheering table. You knew there was no way you would ever be placed in Hufflepuff, so just hoped Joules or Ellie would be with her. But where you'd be was the question, one you didn't have to wait for the answer of.

"Maxwell, Kat…Katana?" the women called, sounding confused about the pronunciation of your first name. Smiling happily, you walked up to the stool, trying to remain appearing confident so no one could see how nervous you really were. Sitting down, you placed the hat on your head and waited.

Your father really did have a sense of humour when he named you didn't he? the hat chuckled inside your head, But then again, he always did love his martial arts, even when I first met him they were his love

I like it you thought back, Lynn, my guardian always told me that my father said the Katana was like a woman, it takes a life time to understand but is worth the effort as it makes life worth living

Guardian? the hat asked softly, Ah, I see. I am sorry for you loss, but at least it was how they would probably have wanted it. You agree silently, knowing from the few memories you had how fitting your parents deaths had been. I guess I better sort you the hat declared after a few seconds Although it is nice to finally meet you. Smiling beneath the hat you waited. I think you already know you're not a Hufflepuff if chuckled, Not with your temper, and I think it would not be safe for you to be a Slytherin either, although they would accept you happily. You are at a turning point, and I don't believe Slytherin is the right direction.

What houses were my parents in? you suddenly asked, curious to know as your guardians had never told you.

Your father was a Ravenclaw the hat said in a dreamy tone, as if thinking back to the day it sorted him, Never seen a brain so will to learn. Your mother, well she was a hard one. She was from a family of Hufflepuff's you know, so some of that had rubbed off on her, but she was determined to succeed and in the end I had to put her in Slytherin. From what I hear she did well there. You thought over his words, wondering how a Slytherin ended up marrying a muggle born wizard. All through your childhood you had heard of the Slytherin's hatred for muggle born witches and wizards. She was a good woman the hat soothed, She might have been popular in Slytherin, but she didn't abide by their stereotype. Sighing, you accepted his word, not remembering enough to be able to make up your own opinion about her. So Ravenclaw or Gryffindor the hat mussed. You thought of your father and his house, but just as you were thinking of how nice it would be to follow in his footsteps your friends faces filled your mind. Beth sitting in Gryffindor, and the red haired girl, Lily, beside her. Your heart was being pulled two ways. Following your heart is always the wisest measure in life the hat told you, and then you knew the answer.

Gryffindor

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table on which Beth and Lily were sat roared with applause as you took off the hat and bounced down to join them. Sitting beside Lily, you smiled at everyone who was welcoming you. Slowly you turned back to the sorting, and watched as a boy was placed in Ravenclaw and then his twin brother followed him. Then it was Joule's turn to be sorted and she no longer looked nervous, although her eyes kept darting between Lia and you, being torn between both houses. As she walked up and sat down, her eyes locked with Lia's and you knew she had made her choice, and true to your thoughts, seconds later she became a Hufflepuff and joined a much happier looking Lia. The next person was a plump little boy who after several minutes became a Gryffindor, and then it was the turn of the other dark haired boy you had noticed earlier.

"Woooo GO JAMES" bellowed Sirius, causing everyone to stare at him and several people start laughing. Neither him nor James seemed to notice though, as James grinned at his friend before jumping up onto the stage and plonking the hat on his head. It had barely touched his messy hair before it was bellowing Gryffindor for the whole school to hear and he was joining you at the table. He insisted on Remus moving up so he could sit beside Sirius, leading to Remus being in front of you. The only person of any interest to you in the small group remaining to be sorted was Ellie, but you had to wait for several other people to be sorted before she was called up and you would finally find out where she was going to be placed. You just hoped she wouldn't end up in a house where she didn't know anyone.

"Smith, Ellen" was finally called, and you watched your final friend walking up and placing the battered hat on her head.

"Please let her be a Gryffindor" Beth mumbled, biting her lip as she watched with you, "Or at least a Hufflepuff". You smiled over at her in agreement before turning back to the front.

GRYFFINDOR

And that was it, Ellie was going to be in your Dormitory and classes for the next three years. Cheering along with the rest of the House, you hugged Ellie really tightly when she reached the seat beside you. She hugged you back, before making you swap places with Beth so she could sit next to her also. Ellie had only left one first year left to be sorted, a weedy looking dark haired boy whose nose seemed not designed for his small face.

"That's Severus" Lily whispered to you quietly, "I sat with him on the train, he's rather shy and snobby, but seemed nice". You watched as this boy was sorted, expecting him to join you in Gryffindor, or maybe go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff after hearing Lily's words. So when he was sent to Slytherin you were surprised. But then the sorting was over, and Dumbledore was welcoming everyone and making a few announcements. You tried to listen, but found yourself glancing at your fellow first years, wondering about all of them and hoping you'd all be friends. Four girls and four boys.

--

"So what is your name?" asked James through a mouth full of food, spraying everyone close to him with half chewed chicken, "I think McGonagall got a bit confused when she called you"

"Yeah" agreed Sirius, "I was wondering about that".

"It's Katana" you told them with a grin, "Pronounced Kah-Tah-naa, but everyone's calling me Kat or Ana. Which one catches on is yet to be decided!" James and Sirius both laughed at this, seeming to like you. "I tend to give everyone nicknames, so watch out" you added with a smirk, "Helps me remember names"

"So what we going to call the quiet ones?" Sirius asked with a grin, tilting his head towards Remus and Peter who had both been listening to the conversations occurring around them but not really adding anything.

"Ooo a hard one" you replied with a grin, smiling wickedly, "Would be easy to say Pea-Wee and Rem-Rem, but those just don't have the effect do they"

"No they don't" James agreed, with a smirk.

"How about Pete and Ream?" Ellie suggested, "Close to their names but still good enough to be known as nicknames".

"What's wrong with our names?" Remus quietly asked, looking at all of you in turn, "I quite like mine, thank you very much". Grinning wickedly, you leant across the table so your nose was almost touching his.

"Only quite" you giggled, "Not a lot, so Ream it is!". Laughing happily with your friends, you leant your head on Lily's shoulder, having decided that she was going to be your Best, Best Friend, although you had yet to inform of her of this. "Siri, Jam, Pete, Ream, Ellie, Beth, Flower and ME!!" you squealed pointing to everyone in turn, "Oh the larks we'll have, hey Pip!"

"Whose Pip?"

--

That was how it began. The Once Upon a time was set in motion.

**--**

_**If you would like more, please encourage me to write!**_


	2. Fun and Games

**FYI: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think I'd be posting on here**

--

"Ralphy" you squealed, struggling in his grip, "Just put me down. I'm not a Child". He just continued laughing, spinning you around every now and again as he walked towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10. It was just your luck that he had to be available to take you to Kings Cross today. You had been all ready to floo down and meet up with Lily an hour before the train left so you could get a coffee and discuss the holiday. But no, of course your charming adoptive brothers had to be free, and more than happy to escort you. Lynn and Edward, your guardians were away on a cruise which the 5 of you; Alexander, Raymond, Jermaine, Ralph and yourself, had bought them for their 30th wedding anniversary. "Lex" you winged in your most annoying manner, "Tell him"

"Ok Kitty" Alexander chuckled, smiling at you in a caring way, "Ralph, I'm telling you". There was a snort of laughter from all your brothers at this. Groaning, you returned to struggling in Ralph's grip, knowing it was impossible to escape but still trying as you always did.

"Thank you for telling me" Ralph laughed back, before spinning you once more and causing a muggle woman to have to dodge out of his way and mutter about the youth of today.

"What do you mean you're not a child?" Jermaine suddenly asked, bouncing up beside where Ralph was carrying you, "I was not aware of this fact, last I heard you were still a little girl who loved to be carried about by her brothers". Sending him the evil eye, you pushed some of your hair out of your eyes so you could see the station more clearly.

"I never liked you guys carrying me" you moaned, sticking out your lower lip as you did, "You guys just never listened!".

"Well if you didn't like us carrying you, you mustn't of liked anything else we did with you" chuckled Alexander, "Like the fun fairs, or the seaside, or all those ice creams we had over the years"."ICE CREAM" you squealed loudly at the mention of the word, "I WANT ICE CREAM" Several people around you turned and looked at the gangly 17 year old, being carried around and demanding ice cream like a little child."I thought you didn't like anything we do" Ralph stated, grinning although you couldn't see it, "Wouldn't want you to be unhappy, just because we bought you an ice cream, now would we?""I WANT ICE CREAM" you screamed again, totally ignoring the stupid rationalization because you already knew you would get what you wanted. Alexander and Ralph loved to tease you, and hold out against your demands for as long as possible, but the twins, Raymond and Jermaine weren't ones to deny you anything. So the louder you demanded, the quicker you got your reward. "Will you stop shouting that?" chuckled Alexander, brushing your hair out of your face, "I think Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee have gotten the point, and are trying to find you your ice cream, brat". Sticking your tongue out at him, you put on the smuggest of smiles, before twisting your lanky body in Ralphs grip so the majority of your weight suddenly lay over the most uncomfortable part of Ralph's shoulders, for both of you. "Bloody Hell" moaned Ralph instantly, plonking you down on the cart which was carrying your trunk, "You did that on purpose"."Of course i did" you giggled, "I told you I didn't like being carried"."Brat" he shot back, ruffling your hair and grinning lovingly at you. "Always" you replied, pushing his hand away from your hair and lounging back against your trunk, "So where's my ice cream?""You getting spoilt again Kat?" giggled a very familiar voice, turning you saw your long time best friend smiling at you. She was on her own, and struggling to drag her trunk through the station. Unlike you, she hadn't been lucky enough to find a cart to carry it on.

"Indeed" you grinned, "Boys, help the lady. Can't you see she's struggling?" Muttering slightly about their bossy sister, both Ralph and Alexander went over and took Lily's trunk from her. Getting off the cart so they had somewhere to put the trunk, you hugged your best friend, glad to finally see her again.

"See Told you we'd need six" chuckled the familiar voice of Raymond, as him and Jermaine returned, holding six cones and handing them out.

"Thanks guys" gushed Lily as she was given hers, "How'd you guess I'd be here?" Rolling your eyes, you dug into your ice cream, humming with contentment as you consumed the sugary goodness.

"You said you'd meet up with Kitty" Raymond informed her, "I know you well enough that even if your plans with Kitty were cancelled, you still arrive only half an hour later than you had originally aimed to, and seeing as we turned up half an hour later than Kitty had originally intended to, we were bound to run into you". Double taking, your mind tried to comprehend what your brother had just said. Finally you just gave up, shaking your head.

"Where's my ice cream gone?" you suddenly asked, glaring around at all your brothers in a suspicious way.

"Maybe you ate it?" Jermaine suggested with a grin, "Like you always do?" Everyone laughed at this, making you glare before a cunning plan hit you straight between the eyes. Grinning wickedly, you eyed up each of your brothers ice creams before pouncing.

"ARHHH" bellowed Alexander, who you had jumped on, "Psycho-sister". Ignoring him, you made a grab for his almost full cone, only just missing as he realized your ploy. "MINE" he growled possessively, trying to keeping it out of your reach, whilst you basically climbed him to reach the precious ice cream. Everyone else just laughed at your antics, not seeming in any rush to either help you or save Alexander.

"Gimme" you whined, once again making a swipe at the ice cream and missing, "Please". He just kept moving it out of your reach, struggling to get you off his back and away from his precious treat. After a couple of minutes of you barely missing your goal on each grab, Alexander was rescued.

"Play fair Kitty Kat" Jermaine chuckled, pulling you off Alexander and holding you bridal style against his chest, "You know Lex needs all the calories he can eat just to have energy to deal with the Nympho he's shacked up with". You cackled at this, remembering the only time you had met Alexander's very conservative girlfriend. She had almost run off in shock when she heard the way you spoke to your whole family and the sort of questions you happily asked her, no matter how many times Alexander warned you to behave.

"To True" you agreed, not having any intention to give up on your prize, but needing to be put down so you could make another attempt.

"Why do I think you're not going to give up that easily?" asked Jermaine, with a grin as you all approached the barrier.

"Maybe because you know her?" replied Lily, sending you an evil smirk, before looking back at Jermaine in an innocent fashion.

"Oh that's it" Jermaine laughed, before tripping over his lose shoe lace. As he struggled to keep his balance, you were released for his grip, jumping away from his falling form and grinning at Alexander. With a squeak, he raced through the barrier, ice cream still in hand. Giving chase, you took a flying leap at the infamous barrier, hoping Alex hadn't got to far on the other side. You were pleasantly surprised when you landed on him, knocking him to the floor and crushing the ice cream in the process. He had been forced to instantly stop running by a group of little children, who were obviously waiting for an elder sibling to leave for school. Cackling happily, you forgot all about your aim, and began mercilessly tickling him, not caring about all the funny looks people were giving you.

"What the…" laughed someone close by, "Maxwell, What are you doing?" Pausing to look up, you were immediately flipped by your brother, who gave you the same treatment you had been giving him a few moments previous.

"Now you pay" roared Alexander, not seeming to even have realized there were people around him, "Are you sorry?". Shaking your head no, you struggled against his relentless fingers, trying to escape the onslaught. "Are you sorry?" he asked again, his face mere centimetres from your own.

"Never" you managed to gasp between laughter.

"Alex" laughed Ralph, indicating the rest of your family and Lily had finally stepped onto the platform, "Let the evil creature breath". Shaking his head, Alexander kept tickling you, sniggering down at you.

"Say you're sorry" he ordered happily, knowing that you would never relent, but enjoying the game all the same.

"Not going to happen" you gasped, before managing to blow a raspberry at his smiling face.

"Oh that's it!" he declared loudly, "This means war!". The next second you couldn't even breath due to laughing so hard.

"Lily my love" someone greeted in what should have been a familiar tone, "I've missed you. What's Maxwell done this time?"

"It's been 3 days James, you can't have missed me" she replied, although you missed the rest of what she said thanks to Raymond joining in on the tickling and leaving no room in your head to think about anything other than escaping. Writhing on the ground between them, laughter tears poured down your face, soundless gasps of laughter leaving your mouth.

"Enough" Jermaine stated after almost three minutes of the torture, "She actually needs to breath now, so stop it". They didn't listen, to caught up in the game to pay any attention to anyone.

"Guys, stop" Ralph instructed when it became obvious they weren't going to stop on Jermaine's request, "She's not breathing, Stop". They completely ignored him, like they always did whenever anyone tried to stop their fun.

"ENOUGH" Lily's firm voice rang out across the platform, causing both men to sit back instantly, allowing you to catch your breath. If you had been paying attention, you would of seen the rather scared expressions on two of your brothers faces, whilst the other two tried not to crack up in laughter. "Thank you" she breathed, smiling softly at them, "We need to put of trunks onto the train, not playing around. Come on Kat". Smiling goofily, you stared up at the sky, no intention of actually getting up. After a few moments, you heard Lily's exasperated sigh, before her amused face blocked your view of the clouds. "No cloud gazing" she instructed firmly, "Up!" Rolling your eyes, you held out your arms for her help. The moment she took them, you yanked her down so she was laying beside you. "KATANA Keh-Tah-ni-er MARIE MAXWELL" she screeched, "You dirty rotten cow".

"It's Kah-Tah-ya honey" you informed her with a grin, "Honestly, you call yourself my best friend!" There was a snort of laughter from the remainder of your audience.

"No" sighed Lily, getting up, "You call me your best friend, I just never correct you, and why do you have to change the pronunciation of your name EVERY GOD DAMN YEAR?". Sitting up, you swatted her behind playfully, before looking away innocently. That's when you noticed who your audience was.

"MY BOYS" you squealed, jumping up and launching yourself at the closest, who just happened to be Peter.

"Fine, push me out of the way" Lily muttered, once again on the floor thanks to your pushing past her, "See what I care".

"Aww poor baby" cooed James familiar tones. Detatching yourself from Peter, you turned to witness one of the most depressingly, disgusting sights ever known to man. Your best friend, making out with her boyfriend. It didn't even matter that he was another one of your many friends. It was still amazingly disgusting and you had had many talks to both of them about why it was forbidden.

"NO" you snapped, pointing your finger at the pair, "NAUGHTY! NO!"

"I missed you Maxwell" sighed Sirius, throwing his arms around your shoulder and grinning at the confused pair, "Who else is willing to break up any kissing couples for me?"

"It's all for you," you laughed, leaning your head on his shoulder, "It's defiantly not because I think it is the most wrong thing ever".

"Of course not" he chuckled, "You haven't got anything against PDA's have you". Laughing with him, you looked over at the final one of the group.

"Why would I?" you laughed, before waving over at Remus, "Hey Remus, nice holiday?" He nodded slowly, before opening his mouth to talk to you. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance.

"WHO THE HELL YOU….YOU BOYS?" bellowed Alexander's very familiar tones, "AND WHY ARE YOU STILL TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER?" You knew where this was heading, so cut it off instantly. Stepping out of Sirius' now frozen arm, you stepped between him and Alexander, preventing the most over protective of your adoptive brothers from getting into Sirius' confused face.

"Chill pill" you ordered in a bubbly tone, "He's just one of my friends and class mates. We were just saying hello. So stop shouting and don't hit anyone or anything". Alexander didn't calm down at all, glaring at Sirius over your shoulder, and now all your brothers were returning from where they had put your trunks on. Clicking your fingers in front of his face, you managed to get him to finally meet your eyes. "I'm Talking To You," you hissed, keeping eye contact, "He Is My Friend. You Do Not Threaten My Friends. UNDERSTOOD?" His lower lip was twitching, a sure sign that he wanted to argue with you or at least hit Sirius for being your friend. "I said, UNDERSTOOD" you spat, standing on your toes so your noses touched.

"Understood" he finally muttered, backing down a little, but not seeming happy about it.

"What's going on?" Ralph asked, looking around at everyone, his eyes lingering on each of the boys, with the exception of James who had his arms wrapped firmly around Lily.

"Alexander is being Psycho" you ground out, "He seems to think he can attack my friends just because they're male". Snorting Ralph wrapped his arm around your shoulder in a similar manner to what Sirius had just done.

"Sounds like a plan" Jermaine chuckled, pulling Alexander away from the now terrified looking Sirius and past the pale Remus who seemed to be weighing up everything he had just seen.

"Not used to Pysho-brother yet?" Ralph laughed madly, "Thought you would of gotten used to it now, it's been almost 13 years after all". Punching him lightly in the side, you sniggered at his comment. Over the last 13 years you had grown accustomed to your brothers different attitudes and personalities. All five of you seemed to gel, yet were all rather different from each other. Even the Twins differed in some noticeable ways. At the end of the day, you knew they all worried about you, but only Alexander would push his worry so far that he would interfere with your life without express permission.

"So Boys as Friends?" Raymond teased, putting his arms around you from behind, "What a novel idea. Wish I had thought of that when I was still at school. It got so boring being surrounded by hot girls all the time". Shooting him a playful glare, you turned to roll your eyes at Lily, only to discover that she was once more making out with James.

"I thought I told you two" you snapped, pointing at them again, "NO! DO NOT! DETEST! NAUGHTY!" Lily went to pull away again, but James followed her, waving his hand at you, trying to make you go away. "Jerk" you muttered darkly, leaning back against Raymond. "The thing attached to Lily's face is James Potter" you informed your brothers half heartedly, rolling your eyes a little, before turning and grinning at your other three friends, "And these are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew". Each boy moved slightly in greeting as their names were said. "Boys, these four are my brothers" you told your friends lightly, "The Moron with a temper is Alex, then there's Jermaine whose keeping him under control, Raymond who looks strangely identical to Jermaine, and Ralphy".

"Nice to meet you all" Jermaine said with a smile, "And Lex agrees with me, and goes so far as to add that he's glad you're all friends with Kitty Kat". Alexander growled in disagreement, still trying to fry Sirius with his mere glare.

"Shouldn't you all be getting on the train now?" Ralph asked with a grin, trying to divert attention from your growling brother, "It leaves in a few minutes, and mum would kill us if we didn't get you on it Kitty". Rolling your eyes, you slung your arm around Sirius' shoulder in a manner you knew would drive Alexander insane with protectiveness.

"Yeah, Yeah" you laughed, "Shall we?" All of your friends followed your lead, even Lily and James who had finally broken apart enough to realize what was going on. Hoping on the train, you made your way to your usual compartment, which you now shared with the boys. Leaning out of the window, you grinned at your brothers happily. "Guess I'll see you all at Christmas?" you said happily, pulling Raymond, who was the closest into a tight hug.

"Guess so" Jermaine agreed, "Then you have to fill us in on every detail about your friends, so we can decide if we approve". Rolling your eyes in a playful manner at him, you hugged him goodbye.

"Let me tell you now" you whispered against his ear, "You will approve, especially about Remus". Pushing him away with a giggle, letting him think about your words, you reached out and beckoned Alexander and Ralph closer so you could hug them to. "Don't know why you insist on standing out of arms reach" you laughed as you managed to wrap your arms around Alex, who almost pulled you out of the window with his hug, "I'll write if I need you to protect me Lexi". He grunted in response, before allowing Ralph to hug you goodbye.

"Kitty promise me you'll behave" Alex finally said, seeming to have gotten over his sulk about your male friends.

"You know I can't promise that" you teased, "But I'll try".

"Well I guess that's the best I can ask for" Alex conceded with a grin, "Just don't get expelled". Stepping forward again, he kissed your cheek lightly, before pushing you back through the window. "Christmas Baby sis" he chuckled, "You better get me something good this year". Laughing, you waved at them as the train pulled away, taking you away from one of your families, and to another.

"Brothers?" Sirius asked lightly, as you fell back into a vacant seat, "how come they look nothing like you? They are even a different skin colour". Sighing deeply, you rolled your eyes, noticing Remus doing the same.

"I'm an orphan" you informed him as if you were talking to a four year old, "My parents died when I was five remember?" A look of realization dawned on him, causing everyone else to laugh.

"So who are those guys then?" he asked after a few moments, looking like a lost puppy.

"My brothers" you laughed, "Edward and Lynne's sons. You do remember who Edward and Lynne are don't you?". He titled his head to the side a little as he thought, before finally shaking his head. "They are my Guardians. Lynne was my mothers best friend when they were at Hogwarts, and is my Godmother".

"Is Lynne the Black woman?" Sirius finally asked causing everyone to groan loudly in annoyance. Sirius had met your Guardians on several occasions, and had even stayed over at your house for a few days last Easter, yet he never seemed to remember who they were or how your family worked.

"Yes" you sighed, "She is the black woman, and Edward is the very pale, geeky guy as you so often refure to him. Any more questions?"

"How come you're brothers have never met the boys before?" Lily asked before Sirius could think of another stupid question to ask.

"Because it's usually Lynne who brings me to the station on the first day of term and collects me on the last" you informed her brightly, "And the only time the boys came over to mine, the brothers weren't visiting". Nodding, Lily turned back to James, fussing over his hair as if she believed she had a chance of taming it.

"Why couldn't we come over this summer?" Sirius asked brightly, "We only got to see you once in the whole time".

"She spent a WEEK with us Sirius" Remus sighed, rolling his eyes again, "It's not like we only saw her for a few hours or anything". Laughing, you shoved Sirius playfully before shooting a happy grin in Remus' direction.

"Attention whore" you teased, "I spent a whole week of my summer pandering to your needs, and you act like I did nothing with you". Sighing deeply, you put on a playfully sulky face. "You know I would of stayed longer if I could. But I had family things to do, and a holiday to take" pouting at him, you tried to give him the puppy eyes, "Anyway, no matter what you might believe, not everyone's lives revolve around you cupcake". Groaning loudly, he flung himself back in his chair in a flouncing way, which was quite impressive seeing as he was already sprawled across the chair and didn't even get up to do it. Ever the drama queen, he feel in a very melodramatic sulk, causing everyone else in the carriage to burst out laughing.


	3. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that...But if i did, just think how rich i'd be!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lu! I LOVE YOU HUN, Thanks for the Help!**

* * *

"TWO HOURS?" Ellen exclaimed at full volume for the fifth time since you had told her about Sirius' little sulk. "It's True" Lily confermed, laughing loudly at either Ellen's shock or your annoyance at repeated shouting of the same phrase right next to your ear.

"But…." She gasped, "TWO HOURS?"

"Yes" you snapped irritably, "Two hours. Just because you were to busy flirting to sit with us on the train, doesn't mean that Sirius didn't sit silent for two hours straight". She gasped at your tone, before smiling apologetically at you, knowing that she had pushed you into snapping.

"Sorry" she murmured softly, "I just can't believe that Sirius-I-think-I'm-all-that-Black actually was capable of being quiet for two minutes, never mind two hours. What snapped him out of it?"

"Take a guess" Lily laughed, resting her head on your shoulder. All three of you turned to look a couple of people down the table, to where Sirius was currently sat, before grinning in a knowing way.

"Food" you all exclaimed together, giggling like silly school girls, which arguably you were.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down beside Ellen, and looking over at you and Lily in a questioning manner.

"Where were you young lady?" you asked suddenly, as if she hadn't asked a question before, raising an eyebrow at him, "We were waiting for you to show all train ride, we thought you might of actually missed it. Where were you?" The three of you burst out laughing as a scarlet blush descended on Elizabeth's face and she dropped her gaze to her hands in an embarrassed sort of way. "Well?" you pushed, beginning to work out exactly where she was but not actually believing her luck.

"I was with Evan" she murmured softly, giggling a little as she thought about her long term boyfriend, the former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Evan Wood.

"But I thought Evan Graduated" Lily asked, a little confused, "I was sure he had gotten all his NEWTs and wasn't held back. Why was he on the train?" Following Elizabeth's gaze, you looked up at the teachers table, only to notice Evan sat beside a young woman, probably a few years his senior.

"Flying teacher?" you asked, regarding him in a puzzled manner.

"Sort of" Elizabeth sighed softly, "The woman beside him is the new flying teacher. Her names Hooch or something. Evan was just employed as her assistant this year so she can get the hang of things". She almost spat the new teachers name in disgust, and you had a feeling that no matter how long her and Evan had been together, she still carried a bit of insecurity when it came to him being around other witches.

"Aw" Ellen sighed dreamily, "That's so sweet. Coming back here so he can see you everyday". Looking over at her, you couldn't help but laugh at her dreamy expression or Elizabeth's confused expression.

"I didn't say he took the job to be with me" Elizabeth scolded looking even more forlorn as she looked back at the teachers table where Evan was laughing with Hooch, not even noticing his girlfriends eyes on him.

"Then why did he take it?" Lily asked, seeming to be following the same line of logic that Ellen was.

"I don't know" Elizabeth sighed, resting her head against the table, "He just said it was what he was looking for, and accepted it".

"I agree with these two idiots" you told her softly, "I think that he didn't like the idea of being apart from you for almost a year, so took this job as an way to always see you". Sighing deeply, she looked up at you with a hopeful expression.

"I hope so" she murmured, "I just can't imagine my life without him, I'm just so afraid he took it because of _Her_". As she spat out the word, she shot a evil look at the new flying teacher, so bad that you wouldn't have been surprised if she had fallen off her chair dead that instant.

"He's not that stupid" Lily told her soothingly, "Firstly he's head over heels for you, has been since our third year remember"

"He stuttered so bad when he asked you to Hogsmeade" Ellen added, squeezing Elizebeths shoulder in a reassuring way, "He was so scared you'd say no. Not that we really helped, standing around and not letting him ask you in private".

"Exactly" agreed Lily before continuing with her list, "And Secondly, he knows he wouldn't last 5 seconds if he dared cheat on you. All of us girls, Joules and Lia included would tear him to shreds. He wouldn't dare coming back here if he was even thinking of cheating on you, especially with her".

"Agreed" you declared, pointing your finger in the air, "And anyway, she looks like a toad with very bad hair". Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth sat back up, shaking her head at your stupid insult. "Oooo but if she tried to get him, we would get her, and I know the boys would help" you continued, bouncing in your chair, "What Larks we'll have, hey Pip"

"Oh dear" sighed a quiet voice, "Pip's back" Looking over your shoulder, you noticed the last 2 of your friends, stood behind you in their yellow and black uniforms.

"MY BUMBLE BEES" you exclaimed, jumping up and hugging them, "Oh how I have missed you, fore sooth I feared I may go mad without your company". All of the girls rolled their eyes at this.

"Sure you're not already mad Kat?" Judith asked, standing on her toes so she could pat the top of your head condescendingly. Grinning the most manic grin you could muster, you titled your head to the side slightly, pulling yourself to your full height so she could no longer reach your head.

"Takes one to know one" you informed her cheekily, "Oooo guess what happened earlier?" You were bouncing again, hoping that you would be able to inform your friends before the feast began.

"What?" asked Amelia, watching you wearily, although she knew you well enough to know that she didn't have to worry about your behaviour, which was just one of your quirky traits.

"The Boys met my brothers" you informed them in the most serious tone you could before cracking up, "Lex almost had a heart attack"

"His baby sister having Male Friends?" gasped Elizabeth in a shocked tone, "What were you thinking Kat, being friends with Boys, it's shocking". Smirking at her, you stuck your tongue out.

"Gets funnier" you pointed out, "On the train Sirius was asking me about them. Seems he has forgotten everything I've told him about my family, and even forgotten who my guardians are"

"But he's met them tones of time" Amelia said, looking rather amused by the situation, "Last time I saw Lynne she was telling me what a charming boy he was and that I should encourage you to date a boy like him".

"I remember that" Joules added with a smirk, "He had been flirting with her when she picked us up from the station". Laughing at the memory, you shook your head a little, wondering why most females, Lynne included were suckers to Sirius' charms.

"We all were teasing him about forgetting" you continued after you had all calmed your laughter a little, "He had a drama queen fit, and…"

"Didn't talk for two hours" Ellen finished, seeming to once again be shocked by the fact, "Not that I was there, and if it wasn't for those two and James and Remus all telling me the same thing, I'd say it was bull"

"I still say it's bull" Judith informed you bluntly, before looking down at Sirius, who was now watching your group warily.

"Could every please take a seat at their respective house table" a loud voice instructed before any of you could think of a response to give Judith. Almost reluctantly both Amelia and Judith walked away, sitting down amongst their house mates and starting up a quiet conversation with them. Turning back to your other friends, you sighed deeply.

"Another year" you mused, "I always love the Welcome Feast and seeing all the little midgets being sorted. I can't believe this will be the last time".

"Stop calling them Midgets" Lily ordered firmly, looking annoyed that her lectures of the last few years about the naming of first years still hadn't sunk in, "You were once that small after all"

"I was never that small" you responded instantly, used to this line of reasoning, "I would rather Die than be that small"

"That can be arranged" she muttered under her breath with a roll of the eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe they're cutting the number of Hogsmeade visits" Ellen wailed dramatically, throwing herself down on her bed and promptly beating up her pillow as if it had something to do with the cancelled trips.

"We'll have dances though" Elizabeth supplied, trying to ease her friends tantrum, "That should be fun".

"You're only saying that cause you want to dance with Evan" Ellen moaned back, "I won't have anyone to dance with, I'll just have to sit at the side all night and be a total loser". Sighing deeply, you looked at Lily in despair. You weren't exactly thrilled by the idea of Hogsmeade visits being cut, or having dances to replace them, but Ellen was just being stupid.

"Remind me how many boys asked you out last year?" Lily asked in a firm tone, fixing Ellen with a stare which meant business. You knew that she was probably tired and her temper was getting worn thin by your hyperactiveness, James Attention seeking, and Ellen's tantrums, but were a bit afraid of getting the famous head girl temper turned on you.

"42" Ellen sighed, rolling over and meeting Lily's eyes, an apologetic gleam in them, "and another 4 this evening, not that any of them were at all interesting". Sniggering a little, you began rummaging through your trunk, hunting for the scarlet ball which were your favourite pyjamas.

"Do you really think you'd be alone at a dance?" Lily asked softly, "Put that down Kat". Looking up from your trunk, you dropped the chocolate bar you had just found in a guilty manner. "You have had quite enough sugar this evening" she informed you strictly, "Go and have a shower and go to bed". Getting up, you grabbed your night clothes, tucking the chocolate within them. "Give me it" she snapped holding out her hand, looking at her you tried to look confused, "Don't play stupid, give me the bar which you put in your PJ's now". Groaning, you handed it other, muttering about evil red heads ruining everything. "I'll return it in the morning" she told you softly, giggling a little at your petulant attitude.

"Honestly Kat" laughed Ellen, "You're as bad as Black with your amateur dramatics. At least he has the excuse of being a ill bred brat, you don't even have that as a defence". Sticking out your tongue at her, you closed the bathroom door. A second later you heard your three friends distinctive laughter at your childishness.

"Poopsickles" you yelled at them, stamping your feet in annoyance. You already knew that your childish episodes were very similar to Sirius', but that was because you had taught each other all you knew on being big babies. He was also the only one of your friends who had discovered the truth about your feelings towards a certain bookworm, who always seemed so alouth these last few years whenever you tried to talk to him. If Lily was your best female friend, then Sirius was your best male. When he could be bothered to think, he probably knew as much about you as Lily did, more in some aspects, but no matter your friends teasing, you knew neither of you would ever date the other. It would be like dating your brother, and you already knew he had feelings for another of your combined friends.

* * *

Yawning deeply, you managed to catch yourself before you fell asleep in your cereal. Why the school day had to start so early in the morning you'd never know. In your fourth year you had written a rather long essay on why lessons should start at 11 and then finish at 5. You had thought it all out fully, including when meals should be, and why this would be a benefit to all the students. Proffessor Dumbledore had even read it, and informed you that he felt exactly the same as you, but all the other teachers were stick in the mud's, liking to obey tradition which said classes started at 9 and finished at 3. So here you were at 7.30am, being forced to eat and socialize, when all you wanted was an extra hour or two in bed. The thing which made it even more unbearable was how upbeat and awake Lily currently was. So was sat there, talking at you, and happily eating some toast. How she could even be half as awake as she was, was a mystery to you. Half heartedly you lifted a spoonful of soggy mush to your lips, managing to spill half of it down your front without realizing.

"How is she still asleep?" Ellen asked with a giggle, leaning her head on Elizabeth's shoulder, "She was asleep before us, and woke up after us, yet she is still dead to the world"

"She's a lazy bitch" Lily stated matter of factly, "And I know you're not listening to me Maxwell". Lifting another spoonful of mush, you didn't even notice that none of it reached your mouth. There was a roar of laughter from your little group.

"What?" you asked, raising your half closed eyes from the table and looking around at them all, "When did you two get here?" Judith and Amelia both shook their heads in amusement at you.

"10 minutes ago" Judith informed you, patting your arm lightly from across the table, "You said hello to us and then said Lily had made you leave the warm heaven". Crossing your eyes, you tried to think back, but quickly gave up with a large yawn. Rubbing your eyes a little you smiled tiredly before going for a head first dive into the table.

"Amen to that" yawned Sirius, from down the table, not even laughing at your breakfast soaked face. Sitting back up, a lot more alert now you were covered in ice cold milk, you smirked at him.

"Should be a law against getting up before 10" you joked with him, downing a mug of black coffee Lily had just placed in front of you, "How we're meant to learn anything at this time, I'll never know".

"Like you learn anything anyway" Lily muttered darkly, before shooting you a innocent grin. "Oh hi Remus" she suddenly greeted, looking at the boy entering the Great Hall, seeming very glad of a distraction.

"Hi" he greeted happily, sitting down and staring at you, "Do you realize you have a bit of food….well everywhere?". Smirking at him, you rolled you eyes dramatically, trying to fight the urge to wipe your face.

"It's all Sirius' fault" you stated, "His yawning sent me to sleep in my breakfast. Then again if Lily had been a true friend, she'd of moved it so I didn't almost drown in it". Sending her a mock glare you sighed, grabbing a napkin and beginning to clean off the mush.

"Still the wonderful morning person I see" he joked, before turning to his breakfast and timetable. It was rare for Remus to have these talkative moments when it came to you, so you were always thankful when you had them. He was fine with talking as part of a group, but when it came to one on one with you, he seemed to shy away.

"Aren't I always" you giggled, trying to not feel your heart drop as he once again shied away from you. Although you always pitied Lily with how persistent James had been when he realized he had feelings for her, you just wished Remus could be that way at least once in a while when it came to you. It was obvious how he felt towards you, and you were always catching him staring longingly at you when he fought no one was watching, but still he never acted on his feelings. When you had first noticed his attention you weren't sure what you felt, but as the years passed you knew you returned his feelings.

"Just ask him out" whispered Lily's voice from beside you, noticing where your eyes and mind had wandered, "He's never going to get the balls to do it, so it's up to you". Sighing deeply, you turned back to your breakfast, managing to swallow a slice of toast before Breakfast came to an end. Dragging yourself out of your seat, you followed Elizabeth, Ellen, Judith and Amelia out of the Great Hall, your head resting on Lily's shoulder.

"So what you guys got first?" James bubbly voice asked a second before you found yourself being pushed away from Lily's side and James taking your place, kissing her lightly on the cheek when she looked on the verge of telling him of for pushing you. Muttering under your breath, you dropped back, a plan beginning to form in your sleepy mind.

"Don't!" hissed Remus, seemingly reading your mind. Sending him a mischievous grin, you put your plan into action. Running as fast as you could, you pounced, locking your legs around James' waist and your arms around his neck.

"Wha" he squealed in an oddly feminine manner, struggling to dislodge you from his back with no success.

"You won't shift her Prongs" Remus chuckled, coming up beside the pair of you, "No one ever can when she decides she wants a piggy back ride". Thanks to Remus' words, James finally fell still, muttering something about lazy blondes.

"Defence time" you yawned deeply, risking letting go with one hand to pat him on the head, "Giddy up Horsie".

"OOOOOO" the over excited tones of Sirius suddenly echoed through the hallway, "PILE ON".

"NO!!" screeched James a second to late. A pile of tangled limbs were all that remained of your piggy back ride. Laughing loudly, you pushed Sirius from on top of you, managing to elbow James in the face as you did.

"Great lump" you teased, "Are you trying to crush me? I'm only delicate". Snorting, Sirius and James both managed to stand, pulling you to your feet as well.

"Did you just describe yourself as Delicate Kat?" giggled a fellow Seventh year Ravenclaw who had been watching your antics, "I doubt you've ever been delicate, next thing you'll be saying is that your weak or sensitive". There was a general round of laughter at this from everyone watching.

"Jello Tegan" you greeted, pretending to have not heard her previous comment, "Fancy seeing you here! Anyone would think we shared the next class!". Rolling her eyes, she laughed at you, before walking down the hall and into the Defence against the Dark Arts class room along with two of her friends, all joking about you, James and Sirius.

"Have you finished?" Lily asked softly, smiling at the three of you, "Because we're going to be late Kat". Grinning at her, you picked up your bag, before realizing what she had said.

"Aren't you two in Defence?" you asked, tilting your head a little, "I thought you had taken it for NEWT". Thinking back to the previous year you tried to remember if they had been in Defence Against the Dark Arts with you.

"They've broken it into Sets remember?" Sirius chuckled, ruffling your hair, "Dumbledore told us last night". James laughed along with Sirius, shaking his head at your air headedness.

"Why?" you asked, still confused and wondering why you had missed this little announcement.

"The original class was to large, and the new teacher is more hands on than the last" Remus informed you kindly, "FYI, you were having a knife fight with Peter when they told us". Grinning, you remembered your great victory against Peter the night before.

"Thanks Remie" you beamed, "Are you with us or them?" Tilting your head, you indicated the two sniggering morons who were beside you.

"You" he blushed, looking down subconsciously, "Thank goodness".

"OYE" James interjected, but wasn't allowed to start his rant, as Lily kissed him goodbye before linking arms with you and Remus, dragging you down the corridor and into the classroom. Flopping down in your seat, you yawned deeply, wondering how you would last the morning without a nap. Resting your head on the table, you ignored Lily's orders about unpacking before the new professor arrived, just rolling over so you were facing away from her.

"KAT" she snapped in an rather peeved tone, before the door to the teachers quarters opened, cutting her off and causing all eyes to turn to it. Whatever you had expected, this wasn't it. The man stood in the doorway, surveying the classroom as you all watched him, was probably only a couple of years older than you, his attire was conservative, more than all of the other professor's put together. He looked more like someone destined to be a pencil pusher, not a teacher. Tilting your head a little you worked out that it was probably his stuffy outfit and his thick glasses which made him seem such a nerd, and would have probably be rather hot if he decided to dress differently.

"Good Morning class" he greeted in a rich American accent. Pushing a golden curl out off his face, and back into his harsh hair style, he slowly walked into the classroom. "I am Professor Lank. You shall call me Professor, Sir or Professor Lank. That is Lank, Not Rank, so don't even start thinking that you are funny for saying that. It is not funny or clever, and will lead to an instant detention, be warned". As he spoke he gave of the persona that his name had been a teasing point throughout his schooling, and you felt sorry for him. "Today we shall be looking at Werewolves" he continued, and for a second you were sure his eyes had landed on your table. A second later he had passed your table and was talking again. Yawning deeply, you rested your head back on your desk, closing your eyes slowly.

"Kat" Lily whispered, nudging you a little, "Listen". Struggling to remain conscious you cracked an eye open and smiled at her.

"I know about werewolves" you whispered back, "Probably more than he does, you know that". With that you closed your eye again and promptly fell asleep…**BANG**. Shooting up, you managed to over balance on your chair, landing on the floor with an undignified squeak.

"How Kind of you to join us Miss Maxwell" a caustic American accent growled from the other side of your desk, "Would you be so kind as to summarise for the class what I have just said?" Standing up slowly, you knew you were in trouble, so decided to push it to the limit. What the worse he could do after all? Give you a detention.

"Well basically, Professor Lank thanked me for waking up" you informed everyone with a cheeky smile, before turning back to the now fuming professor sending him your most innocent expression you could muster, "Oh wasn't that what you meant Sir? I am sorry".

"I would of thought that you would of had more sense than your parents!" he slowly growled, loud enough for everyone's curiosity to be raised whilst allowing them all to hear his words, "If it had been me, I would have wanted to know how to defend myself against the monsters which killed them". His lip curled as he saw your face freeze in shook. You were sure that no one other than your family, friends and Dumbledore had known about what had occurred to your parents when you were five. "I guess i was wrong" he spat, "You're just as stupid as they were, and will probably die in the same, if not a worse manner. Now sit down". Your body obeyed the order instantly, your eyes unfocused as his words ran through your head, bringing images you had tried to suppress with them. "Now class, as I was saying" the professor continued, stepping away from your desk, "There is very little anyone can do to defend against a werewolf attack". The class didn't start taking notes again, their eyes still flicking between you and the professor. "Isn't that true Miss Maxwell?" he continued, not even turning to look at you, his voice sounding almost kind as he kept pushing at the psychological wound he shouldn't of known about. "Poison Ivy is a good defence" he was saying, "Isn't that what your parents used to save you?". Suddenly he was in front of your again. "Well?" he hissed, pushing and pushing. Meeting his eyes, you opened and closed your mouth like a fish. Slowly your eyes began to fill with tears you didn't want him to see, and he grinned evilly at you, knowing he had won. "It seems that Miss Maxwell is unable to remember" he chuckled, moving away again, "But she was only five when they died, so is it really a surprise". Slowly a lone tear ran down your face. "Crying?" he spat from across the room, his eyes suddenly locked on you again, "I thought you couldn't remember. What is it? If you can remember then you had better answer my question". Rubbing away the tear, you locked your jaw, staring ahead and trying to block all the memories which were flooding your mind. "10 Points from Gryffindor" he spat, "Answer me, How did your parents protect you when they were torn to pieces?"

"**STOP IT**" bellowed Remus' voice suddenly, "**JUST LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SADISTIC BASTARD**". There was a collective gasp of breath at his words. Turning slowly, you finally noticed something that your own nightmares. Remus was stood, leaning against the desk and glowering at the shocked professor. "**You have no right to speak to her like that**" he continued, a little quieter, breathing deeply, "**Just because you didn't like her disrespecting you, doesn't give you the right to bully her**".

"50 points from Gryffindor for swearing" the Professor said almost calmly, "Now resume your seat Mr Lupin, unless you wish to find yourself in detention tonight". Remus twitched slightly, but didn't move.

"Will you return to teaching instead of Bullying?" Remus finally asked, looking a lot calmer that the professor had lost his obsession with you. Professor Lank regarded Remus carefully, seemingly taking him in in detail.

"You're protection of your little girlfriend is honourable" the professor finally said, "It's nice to see you both know everything about the other and accept it so readily. I must admit I am rather surprised." Remus growled at this, and you wondered what the professor could mean. Remus, along with all of your close friends knew about your parents and how you came to live with your guardian, there wasn't anything to really accept about it. But Remus' growl showed that there was. "It seems we have run out of time" Lank suddenly announced, regarding the shocked class in a off hand way, "I expect you all to write 2ft on the natural defence powers of Poison Ivy for next week. Mr Lupin, Miss Maxwell, yours shall be 4ft. Class Dismissed". There was an eerie silence as the class slowly came to terms with what had happened. Gryffindor had lost 60 points, but no one had gotten a detention.

"Are you alright?" Lily whispered, quickly shoving her stuff back into her bag, before pulling your pale form out of the classroom, by passing several questioning faces. When you were once more in the corridor, she allowed you to lean against the wall, as the tears began to fall. "How dare he say all that" Lily growled, "He has no right to bring up your past, even if you were being rather rude. That's what Detentions are for". Tuning out her rant, you looked across the hall, ignoring the questioning gazes from your class mates. Finally your eyes landed on the person you were looking for, meeting his gaze you smiled weakly.

"Thank you!" you breathed as he reached your side. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you tried to pass all your thanks through a mere hug.


End file.
